Nowaki
by NaYaTo
Summary: Nowaki… El sólo significado de su nombre, tifón, me hace darme cuenta del lío en que me he metido. Porque por más que lo intente, no puedo resistirme a él. //Junjou Egoist//EPÍLOGO UP!//¡Gracias por su apoyo, mina-san! nOn//
1. Nowaki

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora:** ¡Qué ondas! =D Les he traído otro fic nOn Y esta vez, se trata de un OneShot de la preciosa, hermosa, preciosa, sexualona pareja Egoist xD! Espero que les guste mucho, ¡a leer! ^0^

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nowaki**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entré a la casa con un suspiro, mientras dejaba mis llaves sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y mi chaqueta y bufanda colgadas en el perchero. En seguida sentí la calidez de mi hogar, comparado con el frío infernal que había afuera. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mus labios; qué bien se sentía estar en casa. Me descalcé los zapatos y los dejé a un lado, mientras me sacudía algunos copos de nieve del cabello.

-Ya estoy en casa. – Dije con voz algo cansada pero clara, esperando escuchar la alegre voz de mi novio dándome la bienvenida. Pero nadie respondió Fruncí el seño, extrañado. - ¿Nowaki? – Pregunté, esta vez alzando más la voz. Otro silencio, más prolongado que el anterior, y ya me harté. Caminé hacia la cocina, intuyendo qué era lo que ocurría.

Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, encontrándome con lo que ya esperaba: Una nota. Y no pude evitar sentir una presión en mi pecho. "¿Otra vez…?" Suspiré sonrojándome un poco. "Maldición, Hiroki. Qué pendejadas estás pensando" Me recriminé mentalmente mientras la tomaba entre mis manos y leía lo que ya me sabía de memoria.

"_Hiro-san, tuve que quedarme a hacer turno en el hospital. Llegaré tarde, así que no me esperes, por favor._

_Te amo__._

_Nowaki." _

Arrugué el papel con fuerza, cerrando mis ojos.

Demonios, sabía que no tenía que ser egoísta, que debía darle su espacio, pero me enfermaba la sola idea de imaginarlo con ese maldito "Senpai" rubio teñido que tanto detestaba.

Solos, de turno, solos, en el hospital, solos…

-Tsk, qué me importa… - Susurré tercamente, intentando ya no pensar en eso. ¿Para qué hacerlo, si lastima?

Arrojé el papel a la basura con rabia, y caminé a grandes zancadas hacia mi habitación, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharme la camisa. Sé que puede sonar ridículo que después de tantos años viviendo juntos, no durmamos en la misma habitación. Bueno, excepto cuando… er… al punto. Pero la verdad es que, aun que quiera hacerlo… me da mucha vergüenza pedírselo. Es decir, no es como si fuéramos una estúpida pareja de recién casados y tuviéramos que hacer todo juntos, ¿verdad? Fruncí los labios. Aunque bueno… tampoco me molestaría parecer una estúpida pareja de recién casados… si es con él.

Suspiré mientras terminaba de desabrocharme la camisa, para luego quitármela y tirarla hacia cualquier parte, fastidiado. Me recosté en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo. Ya comenzaba a obscurecer y yo no había comido nada, el trabajo en la universidad con el profesor Miyagi me tenía realmente agotado, y me hacía falta Nowaki… Suspiré mientras agarraba una almohada y la abrazaba, recargándome en mi costado izquierdo.

No sé por qué, siempre que estoy solo, pienso… demasiado. En tonterías, en cosas sin sentido, y a veces… en cosas importantes. Y es que, diablos, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto en lo que pensé y seguía pensando, tantos sentimientos revueltos, tanto de todo… Por ejemplo, Akihiko.

Akihiko, él… no supe cuándo ni cómo dejó de ser tan importante para mí como lo era antes… ¡No es que no lo quiera! Al contrario, yo… lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho, pero… No lo amo. No como a Nowaki.

Nowaki… Nowaki… Nowaki…

Suspiré mientras abrazaba más la almohada y cerraba mis ojos, sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse. Estaba actuando como una torpe colegiala.

-Nowaki… - Susurré su nombre sin querer. ¿En qué momento se había transformado en mi mundo, en el centro de mi universo? Ah… por eso no quise aceptar desde un principio su petición de instruirlo. No quería encariñarme con él, no quería. No quería volver a sufrir como cuando sufrí por Akihiko. Porque sabía que mi corazón jamás soportaría algo como eso. Pero entonces… descubrí que él era diferente. Que ni siquiera el toque de sus manos era igual. Todo en él era diferente. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus labios…

Me estremecí mientras rememoraba su rostro con detalle; su sonrisa tan pura, tan transparente, su corazón tan noble, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. La profesión de pediatra realmente le iba muy bien, pues se llevaba excelente con los niños… Suspiré con tristeza. Esa era otra de las cosas que me limitaban como pareja… Yo jamás… jamás podría… Me revolví inquieto en la cama sin soltar mi almohada y sintiendo un nudo en el pecho. Nowaki sería un gran padre. Lo sería si no estuviera conmigo… Pero aún así, él deja todo atrás, todo, con tal de verme, con tal de estar conmigo. Y eso realmente me hace sentir tan protegido, tan feliz, tan amado que a veces pienso que en cualquier momento despertaré y volveré a mi vida de antes. Y agradezco tanto que no sea así… Porque nada se compara con verle sonreír mientras me llamaba con un alegre "Hiro-san".

Suspiré mientras me sonrojaba más que antes. Nowaki… El sólo significado de su nombre, tifón, me hace darme cuenta del lío en que me he metido. Porque por más que lo intente, no puedo resistirme a él. Siempre me dejo llevar, por sus palabras, por sus miradas, por sus cálidas manos…

Y con el tiempo me convertí en lo que nuca quise ser: Un estúpido enamorado.

Por las mañanas, mi primer pensamiento siempre era: Nowaki.

Durante el trabajo, lo único que me animaba a apresurarme para terminar pronto e ir a casa, siempre era: Nowaki.

En el camino de regreso, todo lo demás se iba al diablo y en lo único que pensaba era: Nowaki.

Y cuando llegaba a casa, y en vez de a él encontraba una nota, el motivo de mi inquietud siempre era… Nowaki.

Suspiré y cerré fuertemente los ojos, estrechando con fuerza la almohada contra mi pecho. Aún no podía entender cómo podía amarlo tanto. Todo en él me fascinaba: Su voz, tan suave y cálida. Sus ojos, tan hermosos y puros. Su labios, tan perfectos y, estoy seguro, con un doctorado en lo que es besar. Sus brazos, tan cobijadores y protectores. Sus manos, tan cálidas y expertas en acariciar… Todo. Todo en el me volvía loco.

Y me aterraba. Me aterraba amarlo de esa forma, amarlo tan locamente, amarlo de una forma que creí imposible, sólo amándolo. Pero no podía decírselo… No podía, porque mi maldito orgullo salía a luz y me impedía sincerarme y mostrar abiertamente mis sentimientos…. Y eso me frustraba enormemente. Porque diablos, es que… es tan difícil. Cuando siento que estoy a punto de decirle que lo amo, de gritarle a los cuatro vientos "no me dejes nunca, porque sin ti me moriría"… me detengo. Me detengo y él sólo sonríe, adivinando mis pensamientos. Viendo a través de mí…

_Nowaki… _

De repente recordé viejos tiempos. Cuando recién nos habíamos conocido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento no hubiera estado en el parque…? Apreté con fuerza la almohada, al igual que mis ojos. Ya había vuelto a recordar el momento de su partida.

No puedo negarlo. Fue el momento más angustiante y horrible de toda mi vida. La desesperación que sentí al ver que el tiempo, los días, las semanas pasaban y él no aparecía… Lloré, grité, arrojé cosas como un maniático y terminé por emborracharme en medio de la destartalada sala de mi departamento. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo, cada vez que recuerdo esa sensación de abandono, de culpabilidad, de tantas emociones juntas, mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. Y duele, y me siento un estúpido.

Sonreí amargamente mientras llevaba mis manos a mis mejillas y secaba algunas lágrimas que por desgracia no pude contener. Me desesperaba no tenerlo cerca.

-Mentiroso… - Murmuré al aire. – Dijiste que jamás me harías llorar… - Finalicé con la voz quebrada. Mierda, he ahí de nuevo mis pensamientos cursis.

Suspiré por enésima vez en el día, mientras sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban y los ojos me pesaban enormemente. Me estaba quedando dormido.

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos, y mi vista se nubló un poco, mientras que mi último pensamiento, antes de caer rendido por el sueño, fue…

-Nowaki…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota final:** xOx OMG! Espero les haya gustado =D Cómo adoro a esta pareja :3 Son tan lindos nOn ¡Sobretodo Hiro-san! XD Y bueno, este fic va dedicado a todas las fans de Junjou Egoist *¬* Y, por su puesto, a mi Hota-nee ;D! Que ha esperado tanto por este fic xD Lo siento hermosísima de mi corazón ;w; Pero bueno, aquí está, finalmente xD Tarde pero bien ;D

Bueno, bueno, yo ya me voy x3!

Les mando un beso ;D

¡Bye, Bye nanoda! =3

Atte.

NaYaTo.

**PD: **Estoy pensando en hacerle una continuación o-o… ¿Qué me dicen? ^0^


	2. Nowaki II

**Nota autora:** O.O Cielos, jamás imaginé que iban a querer tanto una continuación *-* Muchísimas gracias, en serio T/T Creo que lloraré ToT Es que fue tan inspirador ver todos esos hermosos mensajitos ^^ Muchísimas gracias, chicos, en serio =D Así que esta conti va dedicado para todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo para seguir ;) ¡Vamos allá! *0*

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nowaki II**

**Por: NaYaTo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-_Despierta… Hiro-san, despierta… _

Cuando abrí mis ojos todo era confusión. El lugar, fuera cuál fuera donde estaba, daba vueltas. Sentía como si mi cerebro fuera líquido, un líquido espeso y caliente, que ardía, y que era endemoniadamente doloroso. Todo era una mezcolanza de aromas, colores, luces, destellos… De repente visualicé a penas la silueta de alguien frente a mí; más concretamente, inclinada sobre mí.

Intenté enfocar mi vista, aún algo mareado, pero sólo conseguí que las náuseas aumentaran. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me incorporé rápidamente, llevando una mano a mi boca e inclinándome a un borde de la cama, sintiendo fuertes e incontenibles ganas de vomitar. Sentí a alguien abrazarme por la espalda y que me acariciaban los cabellos con ternura. Amplié los ojos y al fin logré orientarme. Esas manos… ese aroma… esa calidez…

-Hiro-san, déjame ayudarte. -…esa voz.

-Nowaki. – Susurré con voz descompuesta. Me giré hacia él y me sonrió, quitándose la bata del hospital y poniéndola sobre mis hombros, dándome un poco de calor. Entonces recordé que estaba sin camisa.

Y la vergüenza superó al mareo.

Me cubrí por completo con la bata y me sonrojé furiosamente, cosa que intenté esconder bajando mi rostro, pero sé que él lo descubrió igualmente. Siempre lo hacía, ese maldito mocoso. Y lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera pensando "ah, Hiro-san es tan lindo" y un millón de cursilerías más.

Sentí que elevaba mi rostro y cómo me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hiro-san, no deberías dormir así de desabrigado, y encima sin camisa. Ya te enfermaste. – Me regañó como un padre mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Yo apreté los puños.

-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, crío de…? – Pero un nuevo mareo no me dejo continuar. Una horrible sensación me invadió, mi vista se nubló, las piernas me flaquearon y tuve que afirmarme de los hombros de Nowaki, quien me sostuvo de inmediato, preocupado, y yo sentí sus fuertes y cobijadores brazos como un alivio inmenso para el dolor que sentía.

-No te esfuerces, Hiro-san. Vamos al baño. – Me susurró con cariño al oído, cargándome en sus brazos. Me sonrojé furiosamente e intenté replicarle, pero no pude. Estaba espantosamente débil.

-…idiota. – Susurré simplemente, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y dejando descansar todo mi peso en sus brazos. Me sentía realmente mal, y sabía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Pero sus brazos me daban más confianza y seguridad.

Llegamos al fin al baño y él me bajó cuidadosamente. Pero aún así sentí un terrible vértigo, y como pude corrí al retrete, expulsando al fin lo poco y nada que había comido en la universidad. Mierda, me sentía tan mal.

Y sólo pocos segundos después sentí nuevamente a Nowaki abrazándome por detrás, acariciando mi espalda y apartando el cabello de mi rostro, dándome alivio, mientras yo seguía vomitando.

Me quería morir, ¡qué vergüenza!

Pero, aún así, me sentí mucho mejor con él a mi lado.

·

Cuando ya hube terminado con todo, Nowaki me ayudó a levantarme, a asearme, mientras yo tiritaba un poco, aún conmocionado por los espasmos del vómito.

Me sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable. No podía mantenerme en pie mucho rato sin necesitar el apoyo de Nowaki, y eso me hacía sentir horriblemente dependiente, y una damisela en apuros. Ni si quiera entendía cómo demonios me había enfermado tanto.

_Pero… aún había algo de que hablar. _

-Basta… estoy muy enojado contigo… - Dije mientras me arropaba más con la bata y miraba hacia otro lado, deteniendo sus intentos de acariciar mi cabello. El pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué, Hiro-san? ¿Hice algo malo? – Me preguntó todo inocente. Me mordí el labio. Odiaba hablarle de mala manera pero… "¡Él tiene la culpa!" Pensé tercamente, mientras aspiraba aire con fuerza, preparándome para regañarlo.

-¡¿Te parece poco hacerme esperar hasta altas horas de la noche? – Le grité con rencor. El amplió los ojos. Mi mirada se tornó triste. – Estoy tan harto de esos malditos turnos… - Susurré agachando la mirada. Me sentía como un idiota, como si fuera una esposa celosa peleando. Pero no podía guardármelo más. Tenía que decírselo. – Estoy harto de llegar a la casa y que en vez de ti encuentre una nota… - Proseguí, apretando los puños. – Estoy harto de pasar el día solo, de leer para distraerme, estoy harto de todo esto… - Apreté los dientes. - ¡Te necesito en casa, imbécil! – Grité completamente sonrojado. En parte por la fiebre, en parte por la vergüenza. Eso había sido TAN cursi…

Pasó un rato de incómodo silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchaba mi agitada respiración, mientras yo hacía un intento sobrehumano para mantenerme de pie. Todo me daba vueltas, y tenía el presentimiento de que había echado todo a perder. Pero entonces, sentí los cobijadores brazos de Nowaki rodeándome. Amplié los ojos.

-Hiro-san… lo siento tanto… - Susurró con una voz tan triste que me dolió hasta el alma. – No quería que te sintieras así… Yo sólo estoy tratando de escalar más y más para poder pararme orgulloso a tu lado, porque… Hiro-san es una persona increíble… - Dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo entreabrí los labios. ¿Es que jamás se cansaría de ello? – Perdóname… Hiro-san, te amo. – Me susurró con voz ronca al oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Y luego simplemente me dejé llevar, otra vez.

-Nowaki… - Susurré su nombre, abrazándome con fuerza a él. De nuevo la sensación de mareo, más fuerte que antes.

-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante… estaré más en casa, ¿sí? – Me dijo con ternura, y yo sólo atiné a asentir, terriblemente mal, pero sonriendo hacia mis adentros.

Y Nowaki se mantuvo ahí conmigo, acariciando mi rostro, susurrando palabras de aliento, prometiéndome que jamás dejaría que algo malo me pasara, mientras yo asentía como un niño pequeño asustado, demasiado débil como para sacar a luz el orgullo del 'Demonio Kamijou.' Antes de salir del baño, limpió mi cara y mis manos. Yo quise agradecerle, pero no tenía ni fuerzas ya para hablarle después de todo lo que había dicho; y eso me asustó. Pero cuando él, seguramente, adivinó lo que estaba pensando, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente.

-Hiro-san, ya te lo dije, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. – Susurró acariciando mi rostro. Creo que en ese momento sonreí, o hice una mueca muy parecida. Sabía que era médico, y que podía confiar si me decía que no era nada grave. Pero me sentía tan cansado… los párpados me pesaban y mis ojos se me entrecerraban, prácticamente viendo la mitad de lo normal.

Al final, caminamos hasta mi habitación ante mis insistencias de que no me cargara. Porque por más que me gustara (debo admitirlo), yo no soy una damisela en apuros. Me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y luego caminó hacia el armario, de donde sacó mi pijama y lo trajo, cambiándome él mismo de ropa. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar para otro lado, pero el letargo de estar por fin descansando en la cama me impidió recriminarle algo.

En un momento fue hacia la cocina, y lo que fueron sólo unos minutos, a mí se me hicieron una eternidad sin él. Y cuando lo vi regresar me di cuenta de que llevaba un vaso con agua en las manos. Me lo entregó con una sonrisa y yo me lo bebí de a poco, tranquilizándome y sacándome por fin el espesor de la garganta y el sabor ácido.

Me recosté con lentitud y él aprovechó para cubrirme con las sábanas. Suspiré, aliviado. Qué bien se sentía estar en la cama; qué bien se sentía estar con Nowaki.

Luego él se arrodilló a mi lado, me acomodó las almohadas, y me entregó una para que la abrazara, sabiendo que es una de mis manías. Yo me sonrojé, frunciendo el seño –mas riendo internamente- y abrazándola con gusto. El sonrió.

Pasaron unos minutos en que sólo nos mirábamos; directo a los ojos, directo al corazón.

El me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, acariciando mis cabellos, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, completamente relajado.

-Hiro-san, te amo… - Lo escuché susurrar mientras me acariciaba, hasta que me quedé dormido con el suave tacto de sus manos impregnado en todo mi cuerpo.

Y jamás volví a dudar de su amor por mí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¡Yay! Segunda parte lista nOn Y hasta creo que haré una tercera XD Como un Epílogo, para darle un final a todo esto =3 Emm…. ./. Sé que algunos me pidieron lemon, pero… ahaha… no me siento preparada… no aún XD Lo siento, desde el fondo de mi alma, pero por ahora, no más que insinuaciones ¬/¬ En fin xD Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación n/n Realmente me sentí halagada ante tantos reviews, buenas críticas y felicitaciones (: ¡Me hicieron sentir en una nube, chicos! xD

Besitos a todos, ¡cuídense! n.n

¡Bye, Bye! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	3. Epílogo

**Nota autora: **Hola amigos (: Espero que les guste mucho esta tercera y última parte ^^ En serio muchas gracias por sus hermosísísísísimos reviews, y por apoyarme tanto n/n Besitos a todos. ¡Disfruten el cap! :D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Epílogo**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, desperté con un horrible resfriado.

-¡Achú! ¡Arg, Nowaki! ¡Apresúrate con el té…! - Exclamé desde mi cama, irritado. Después de exponerme tanto a la nieve, dormir sin camisa, y encima con la ventana abierta, me había agarrado un terrible resfriado. Y lo peor, es que mi voz sonaba graciosa porque tenía la nariz tapada… Aunque bueno, según Nowaki, "me escuchaba lindo", así que… supongo que no era tan malo.

-Ya está, Hiro-san… - Dijo mi novio, entrando divertido a la habitación, con una taza de té en las manos. Lo miré echando chispas por los ojos, mientras me cubría más con el cobertor y recibía la taza.

-¡Achú! ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¡Achú! – Murmuré enojado, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en la cama y yo sorbía un poco de té. Nowaki rió y revolvió mis cabellos, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Jamás se lo diría, pero amaba cuando hacía eso. Y obviamente, tampoco le diría que me dejaba el cabello un poco largo sólo para que él lo acariciara. Es que me hacía sentir tan bien cuando lo hacía… me encantaban sus cálidas manos.

-Es que Hiro-san es… tan lindo. – Susurró mientras me sonreía. Yo sentí que me sonrojaba un poco, y fruncí el seño, concentrándome más en mi taza de té que en su boba y hermosa sonrisa.

-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas… - Reproché sabiendo que no servía de nada. Después de todo, él no iba a dejar de decir y hacer ese tipo de cosas nunca… gracias a Kami.

Pasó un rato en silencio, en el cual yo me debatía entre decirle o no lo que hace tanto quería comentarle… Es que me daba miedo meter la pata, porque… ¿qué tal si él no quería? ¿O si era demasiado cursi? ¿O si realmente no resultaba bien? ¿Si no estábamos listos para eso? Mmm… Bueno, habíamos pasado ya años viviendo juntos, pero… ah, diablos. En eso estaba pensando cuando sentí que él elevaba mi rostro con sus manos, sonriéndome con ternura.

-Hiro-san… - Lo escuché susurrar, acercándose a mi rostro. Abrí más los ojos y me sonrojé en exceso, mientras hacía mi rostro a un lado y dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesita de noche.

-¡N-Nowaki! ¡Te puedo contagiar! – Exclamé tratando de que no se me acercara. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por mis estúpidos pensamientos, y si me besaba ahora, sólo iba a avergonzarme aún más.

-No importa, no importa… - Decía él, riendo divertido, mientras forcejeaba conmigo para besarme. Estuvimos "peleando" por largo rato. Yo lo golpeaba con la almohada, me revolcaba en la cama, le decía que era un estúpido mocoso, y aún así él seguía, riendo. De un momento a otro, la situación me pareció divertida a mí también, y me di el lujo de sonreír un poco. Nowaki se dio cuenta de eso, y me miró incrédulo.

Ambos habíamos quedado en una posición un poco comprometedora: El sobre mí, yo bajo él, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestros cuerpos demasiado juntos.

Me di cuenta de que me miraba mucho y nuevamente me azoré, deshaciendo mi sonrisa y mirando para otro lado, apenado. Quizá no se me veía bien una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Hiro-san… - Escuché a Nowaki. Cerré fuertemente los ojos. No quería escuchar si era algo malo. – Deberías sonreír más seguido. – Dijo él, feliz. Yo lo miré, sorprendido.

-…¿Eh? – Exclamé, parpadeando un par de veces, sin procesarlo del todo aún. El rió y me abrazó; yo seguía incrédulo.

-Es que te ves muy hermoso cuando sonríes… - Susurró. Creo que mi cara tomó todos los colores habidos y por haber.

-E-Eres tan endemoniadamente cursi… - Exclamé mirando para otro lado, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Pasó otro momento de silencio, en el cual me decidí por hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo… éramos pareja, ¿no? Justo cuando sentí que iba a dejar de abrazarme, alcé mis brazos a su cuello, completamente sonrojado, y me abracé a él, mirando hacia otro lado. El pareció sorprenderse, y me miró curioso.

-¿Hiro-san…?

-Nowaki. – Lo interrumpí. Si no lo decía ahora, no lo diría nunca. – Que… quería preguntarte si… si… si quizás tú quisieras que… - Tragué fuertemente y lo miré a los ojos, sonrojado a niveles extremos. – .Gustarí.Durmié..Habitación. – Dije apresuradamente, sintiendo que iba a morir de vergüenza.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Ahora a esperar el fin del mundo.

-…

-¿Nowaki? – Pregunté temeroso, al ver que se había quedado como en shock.

Mierda… lo había echado a…

-¡Hiro-san! – Exclamó de pronto, abrazándome con fuerza. Se escuchaba en extremo feliz. Yo lo miré, incrédulo, y rojo como tomate.

-¿P-Pero se puede saber qué de-demonios te pasa, idiota? – Tartamudeé mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima, pero fue inútil. Siempre tendría más fuerza que yo.

-Hiro-san… creo que podría morir de la felicidad ahora mismo… - Susurró hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo amplié los ojos y me estremecí. Me había recordado mucho la vez en que le había entregado esas flores… Sonreí. Nowaki se alegraba por las cosas más mínimas.

Correspondí el abrazo mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho.

-Tonto… – Dije simplemente, como había hecho también en aquella vez. Y es que lo era. Un completo tonto. _Mi tonto_.

Pasó otro rato de silencio, en el que nos dedicamos a sólo abrazarnos, sentir nuestros cuerpos, nuestro calor, nuestro amor mutuo… hasta que una corriente de aire entró por una pequeña ventana que se nos había olvidado cerrar. Me estremecí un poco, y noté que Nowaki intentaba ponerse de pie para ir a cerrarla, pero yo me aferré a su camisa, con la vista gacha, y más sonrojado que nunca. Estaba a punto de hacer algo tan…

-Nowaki… - Susurré en un hilo de voz. -…tengo frío.

…estúpido.

Y ya qué más daba.

Sentí que él me rodeaba con sus cobijadores y firmes brazos, girando sobre sí mismo y esta vez quedando yo sobre él, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas tiernamente. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, completamente rojo, pero feliz.

-Sí. – Dijo él simplemente, besando mi cabello. Y yo relajé todo mi cuerpo, dejando descansar mi peso sobre él, abrazándome a su cuello.

Podía ser quizá una de las cosas más estúpidas, cursis, idiotas y vergonzosas que pudieran existir, pero estar así con Nowaki era como estar en el cielo. O mejor.

-Hiro-san, te amo. – Lo escuché susurrar antes de dormirse. Sonreí.

-Yo también, mocoso… - Pensé aspirando su aroma. – Yo también.

**Fin**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota final:** ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! *0* Por fin el final. XD Me costó escribirlo, porque la verdad es que Hiro-san es un poco impredecible a veces xDU Pero ._. Al final terminé viendo un fanart que es como de la escena de cuando le dice que tiene frío *0* (Oh, ¡cómo **adoro** cuando hace eso *-*!) Y se me ocurrió esto :3 :3 En fin xD Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mí escribirlo =D Al final, lo que había empezado como un OneShot terminó como un fic largo de tres caps XD Quién lo diría d_d Pero bueno xD Les mando un besito, cuídense mucho, y comen rico ;D

¡Hasta la otra! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


End file.
